A Night to Remember
by shmizx3
Summary: Massie Block is all grown up now, but can she survive without the support of her friends? Will love help guide her through? Living the great life isn't as always as great as it seems.


**New Clique story. Massie's POV throughout. Lots of Massie/Cam, and very little Massie/Derrington.**

**R/R please.**

_

* * *

_

_As she walked down the snow covered sidewalk, she knew things were going to be different from now on. She just didn't know how different._

_

* * *

_

As Massie Block walked down Times Square while sipping her Grande non fat chai tea latte, she regretted the day she told her best friends to back off and leave her alone. It's now seven years later on Christmas Eve in New York City, and Massie is going to be alone on this very magical night, again.

As she passed Everyday's Café, she saw her ex-best friend Kristen Gregory working behind the counter so she could pay off her tuition for college. Not only did she not get a scholarship for soccer because she broke her leg senior year, but her dad died five years ago and left her nothing for college. Massie stopped abruptly and peered in through the frost covered window; her glossy brown hair getting whipped around in the process; her heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of her ex-boyfriend Cam Fisher sitting at a small round table using his shiny white MacBook and drinking his favorite, a Grande caramel macchiato. She threw her chai tea in the trash and decided to go in and talk to Kristen, for the very first time in seven years.

The door jingled from the bells hanging on it when she stepped into the fresh brewed coffee scented space. She brushed the snowflakes off her black wool Marc New York button front coat and pulled off her Michael Kors black leather gloves and stuck them in the pocket of her coat. She smoothed her hair and applied a fresh layer of MAC Lipglass, Alicia's favorite since seventh grade. Her Jimmy Choo boots clicked as she walked up to the counter.

Kristen was fixing the receipt roll on the cash register when she realized that a customer had arrived. "Hi, welcome to Everyday's may I," she recognized who she was taking care of, "oh, it's you," she frowned.

"Hi, Kris," Massie tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

"What do you want? There are other customers that would like to place their orders you know."

"I know I need to talk to you, now if you can."

"Talk? You want to talk to me seven years after you dump me as your friend for Skye Hamilton and her DSL daters? No, I don't think so."

"Fine, then I'll sit here till you crack and come talk to me," she said firmly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Customers only," scowled Kristen.

"Then I'll order something." Massie quickly scanned the menu overhead, "I would like a Grande caffè latte."

Kristen huffed and placed her order. "Name please."

"You can't remember my name," Massie gasped and covered her mouth.

"I don't know you could've changed it. Name please."

"Massie," Massie handed her a twenty dollar bill, "keep the change, you need it."

"I'm not some charity case, you know?" Massie ignored the comment and swiftly walked near where Cam was sitting, and set herself down in a huge empty leather chair. A minute later, Kristen called Massie's order, and she went to go pick it up from the counter. When she sat down, Cam walked towards her.

"Massie? Massie Block is that really you?"

"Cam? Cam Fisher?" she played dumb and gasped. Over from the counter, Massie could see Kristen rolling her eyes, but she moved to the left a little so Cam's muscular body was in her view.

"Wow, Mass, how long has it been? Three years?" he sat down in the chair across from her and sipped his caramel macchiato.

"Yeah, I think it has. College graduation, then you left to go to Boston and work at some big company, am I right?" she sighed.

"Yeah that's right, but I got relocated back here so I'm just searching for an apartment," he pointed to his MacBook, "you know any places?"

"Yeah, I know some spots but they're across the river in New Jersey if you don't mind a ten minute commute," Massie retorted.

He was shocked at the belligerence coming from Massie. Obviously he didn't remember that he broke up with her as he was getting into a cab on his way to the airport, or he knows but he's doing a pretty good job of not showing it. "Alright, well I guess I can check those out," he started to get out of his seat.

"Cam, wait. I'm sorry. I'm just really upset right now," she sighed, "I guess I should go too then." Massie got up out of her chair, put her gloves on and threw her coffee in the trash while Cam just stood there. She walked over to the door and opened it. As she was walking out, she called out, "it was nice talking to you Cam."

Massie hastily walked down Times Square through the hustle and bustle of people. She called down a cab and got in. "149 west 49th street please." All of a sudden, Cam burst open the door and hopped in.

"Mass, we need to talk," he shut the door and the cab pulled into the traffic. "I acted so stupid back there, not aware of how you felt."

"Cam, I'm sorry but I'm going home to get ready. I have a party I need to go to." She turned her head the other way and lifted her chin.

"Then I'll go too," he lifted his chest up and stared directly into her eyes.

"I really don't think that it's possible," she looked his outfit over; "it's a black tie event." The cabbie pulled alongside the curb. Massie handed him a twenty and hopped out, leaving Cam in the cab. She could hear his foot steps jogging along behind her. Norman, the bellman pulled open the door for her and smiled gently and she briskly walked into her elegant apartment building. She pressed the up button for the elevator and tapped her foot on the marble floor, waiting for the silence to end. The elevator binged and the doors opened wide. She stepped in and Cam followed.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" he huffed.

"Find a suit and you can come. Meet me at the New York Public Library in two hours. Do not be late." The elevator opened at the Penthouse and she stepped out, when Cam tried to too, she pointed to his watch and pushed the down button for him. The doors closed on his sad face, knowing that trying to find a suit on Christmas Eve would be impossible.

Massie stepped into the Penthouse vestibule and fished around for her keys in her grey leather Hype hobo. She retrieved them and unlocked her door, and a gush of the sweet smell of vanilla filled her nose. Massie placed her bag on the table and hung her coat in the closet, and then traipsed up the stairs and into her room and took off her boots. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet, headed into the bathroom and turned the water on in her shower as hot as it would go. She got undressed and stepped into the steam-filled haven.

After Massie was done and wrapped up in her black Kashmere robe she blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth, put her hair in curlers and headed into her walk-in closet. She stood in the middle of her vast closet and paced until she found the perfect dress. She took her slate ombre A.B.S. chiffon strapless jeweled dress from the rod and pulled off the dry-cleaning cover. She looked it over for picks and stains then set it aside on the rack on the door. Massie walked over to her wall covered with racks of shoes and looked for the perfect pair of shoes to go with the dress. Massie finally found the ideal pair, her silver leather Kate Spade heels. She took them off the rack, grabbed her dress and pulled back the curtain in her dressing area. She slid on a pair of panties and a strapless bra, and then stepped into her dress. She sat down on the stool and put her shoes on then click-clacked out and into the bathroom. She took out her curlers and her luscious locks were full of bounce and volume. She pulled back her bangs and created a bump with them, and then bobby pinned them to her head. Massie opened her jewelry box on the counter and took out an elegant Swarovski Crystal diamond necklace with matching earrings. She applied her make-up so it was fresh and clean, and you could hardly tell she was wearing any.

Massie click-clacked her way down the marble steps with her Felix Rey silver metallic clutch in hand, and planted herself safely on the floor without falling. Massie looked at the giant clock on the wall, _Eight o'clock_. It's been almost an hour and a half since she saw Cam in the elevator. She had half an hour to be at the library; hopefully he found a suit, because Massie really wants to spend time with him.

Massie made sure she had her keys, cell phone, wallet and ID and her lip gloss in her clutch, and then grabbed her short white Michael Kors double breasted trench coat and headed out the door.

She pressed the down button on the elevator and almost seconds later, the door opened and in she stepped. When she got to the lobby, Norman already had a taxi for her waiting outside. She smiled and thanked him and glided out of the door and into the cold winter night. Massie opened the cab door and slid in the back seat, making sure that her dress didn't rip. "New York Public Library, please, and make it snappy." The driver nodded and pulled into the oncoming traffic.

* * *

**How was it? _Good_? Bad? _Boring_? Exciting? Let me know! Hit that little button and reviewww!**


End file.
